Balance is Broken
by akatsukiw0lf
Summary: For Creation rests upon a strong balance. That balance is broken. Light fades and darkness creeps in. Order is destroyed and chaos ensues. Loyalties are tested and betrayals come to pass. Factions strive for control and power. More powerful foes and more overwhelming odds. Conflicts escalate dangerously.
1. Prologue

**[ Prologue: ]**

* * *

><p>\<p>

God created the Soul Crystal Archive in a sealed universe. It is here where all souls, regardless of time, are recorded and locked in a state of indestructibility. The sealed universe itself is hidden within another dimension of ethereal clouds, it is where a divine beast of creation resides. This creature is delegated to protect the Soul Crystal Archive from any form of intrusion or tampering. For its continuing service, the creature is due to received God's blessings, however, it is content with flying in the dimension's clouds and immersing itself on the dense mana emanating from the archive.

Mana exists and permeates into all of creation. It is a valuable, regenerating resource in the universe and is an essential component to the conservation of life. The physical universe or other planescapes generate constant amounts of mana at a steady rate. Land formations like mountains and volcanoes can trap large reservoirs of mana over time. Places abundant in life tend to have flowing concentrations of mana like those found in forests and oceans.

A location or area somehow made completely devoid of mana will drain life and other forms of energy. This is adverse to the natural rule of creation and life. These places may spawn varied anomalies and give way to the creation of dimensional rifts. Rifts in space and time may invite Outsiders from a different universe or worse, Chaos level entities.

Humans possess mana however the majority of the population is unaware of its existence.

The supernatural or spirit realms interacts with the Mana System. Through its mechanics (via belief, rituals, prayers, contracts, pacts, and predominantly by nature), mana is tapped and utilized by supernatural beings to manifest their power and abilities. Its usage is straining and one's stamina or life-force affects one's capacity to wield this resource. However, there are special cases and conditions that can be factored in as well, such as willpower and natural traits.

As such, only excess or surplus mana from living things or spirits can be tapped as the base amount of mana is required for the conservation of life. Extreme techniques to force and utilize mana from a living source often results in life being sacrificed. There are many other ways to assist in the amassing of mana. This is unfortunately done via usage of mainly forbidden relics, artifacts, powers, and spells. Sacred Gears are a prime examples.

\

* * *

><p><strong>[ Author's Note: ]<strong>

* * *

><p>\<p>

This is a work of fanfiction based on the light novel and anime of High School DxD which will contain many new and familiar elements to the story. Aside from re-imagining the original story, I may include original art, illustrations and explanations to further this title's lore. Feel free to send me ideas, reviews, or suggestions, I will make an effort to incorporate them in future chapters.

The original High School DxD is owned, created, and written by Ichiei Ishibumi and illustrated by Miyama-Zero. At the time of this writing, a third season for Highschool DxD anime is in production.


	2. Chapter 1: Burning Sky

**CHAPTER 1: BURNING SKY**

* * *

><p>\<p>

The sounds of a great battle ripped the air and echoed from all directions. Streaking crimson and azure lightning chained upwards then downwards, illuminating layers upon layers of darkened clouds. Thunder echoed in the seemingly endless sky. A distant voice was heard.

"By our holy might, thou shall perish!"

It was when something gigantic fell down from a high altitude that it broke through several overcast cloud canopies.

A massive creature with a height of more than 40,000 meters, its wingspan around 130,000 meters.

The bulking plates on its body look like they are made of obsidian stone with wings as black as the abyss yet fire raced visibly along its many veins. Protruding scales ran from the back of its head, neck, back, and down to its serpentine like tail. It resembles the form of a dragon yet it is of no relation to the legendary monsters.

Feathers are revealed on the edges of its expanding wings which dispersed the last of the clouds still clinging on its body. Its pair of hulking arms and legs possess razor-sharp talons. Its skull is shaped similar to that of a predatory raptor and its pair of eyes glow like orbs of fire. Something clearly not avian has the features of a menacing griffin.

The enormous creature began halting its descent until it leveled out. Then it roared with strength splitting heaven and earth and pushing back the surrounding clouds more than a thousand mile radius. Immediately, a huge powerful continuous wave of white flames erupted out from the creature's gaping jaw exposing its jagged fangs. The blast of inferno flooded the sky in all directions, eating up the air that rushed back in due to the vacuum created by the shockwave.

A weak foe would be shattered from the inside out from the roar's shockwave alone and anyone stronger to withstand it would be stunned or disoriented long enough to be incinerated by the ensuing breath of fire.

The magnified flash-fire lasted less than a minute before vanishing. In this realm where there is no land, an orb-shaped cloud exuded from the blast comprised of ether and super-heated gas then it dissipated. A vast clear blue sky was left with the creature at its center. Looking up, the creature focused its sight on a spherical barrier about a hundred meters in diameter with supernatural electricity racing along its arc.

Gradually, it dispelled. Then a voice began.

"Why hast thou taken this form, Great Beast of Creation?"

Phasing into view, a radiant being spoke with indignation while several other figures surround him in a defensive circular formation. They wore smooth white robes over a silver-plated suit of armor like those worn by knights. Well-built bodies stood upright manifesting either swords or spears of light on one hand while the off-hand bore a round silver shield having a chromium sheen. Each possess a pair of beautiful white wings but they serve more to manifest holy power as these beings can fly naturally without any aid. An incandescent halo floats above on each their heads, majestic in appearance.

They are a type of angels called Destroyers. Each one of their strikes has a force equivalent to a calamity like those of violent volcanic eruptions, tsunamis, earthquakes, or hurricanes.

"Eons have passed. Thy strength grew with each passing cycle but by nature, it is divine. But now –"

The leader of the angels is crowned with a more splendid halo and wears a similar suit of armor but shimmers more in the color of precious gold. He has long elegant white hair flowing downwards to his waist and tied up at the end with a gemmed brooch. While the angels guarding him have each a pair of wings, he on the other hand, possesses five pairs and likewise beautiful. His blue eyes casted their gaze on the creature that attempted to incinerate them.

Zachariel, an Archangel granted dominion of the Sun.

"Thou hast changed into a despotic monstrosity that hungers for blasphemous powers. Before thy malevolence taints God's creation with darkness, we, the angels of light, upholders of God's order and righteousness, shall purge thee from existence!"

Adopting a spearhead formation, the angels radiated a more brilliant white and golden glow, their swords and spears raised high. The moment they pointed the tip of their blades up towards the heavens, a huge pillar of light came down with a high pitch whirring noise. The light tore through the seemingly infinite layer of dense clouds and met resistance as it made contact with the creature's massive outspread wings. A great roar resonated from the beast as it breathed out a raging inferno and blasted a more powerful shockwave. Zachariel instantly put up a spherical holy barrier shielding him and all the destroyer-class angels. A wave of fire soon followed and flooded the air but the pillar of light did not weaken, instead it intensified.

The clashing of power between the overwhelming concentrations of purifying light against the combined shockwave and raging firestorm shook the air relentlessly. Amidst this immense turmoil, a sudden, deep, and growling voice reverberated in the air.

Everything went white and silent.

A flat diamond crystallline platform spreading about 600 meters in diameter floats like an island structure in space. The Archangel and his assembly of angels lay sprawled unevenly to each other. They are barely conscious and have varying amounts of damage to their suits of armor. Clearly, much of their power was spent channeling holy light and defending against the creature's counterattacks.

"Our Lord Almighty God in Heaven, Thy will is done."

A moment passed and the blinding white flash faded. Zachariel focused his senses and immediately realized the anomaly where they are now. Gone is the dimension of ethereal clouds. Everywhere he looked, he can see the innumerable stars in the galaxy. Instantly, he verified his position in the universe and his fellow angels concur.

"The southern constellation by the humans' astrological map.. Alpha Centauri star system..!"

But their dilemma doesn't end there. The Archangel materialized and expanded out an orb-like 7th-dimensional map of the star system made of luminous green light where he pinpointed their vicinity. Looking closely, he finds a disparity so large that he was shocked for words. Alpha Centauri Proxima had vanished in real space as well the only exoplanet within the binary star system.

"BY THE HEAVENS, WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

\

* * *

><p><strong>[ Author's Note: ]<strong>

* * *

><p>\<p>

Send me ideas or reviews. Enjoy reading.

This is a work of fanfiction based on the light novel and anime of High School DxD.

Any similarities to real people, characters, events, and organizations depicted in this story are entirely fan-fictional.


	3. Chapter 2: Genesis Marker

**[ CHAPTER 2: GENESIS MARKER ]**

* * *

><p>\<p>

Rias Gremory is sitting on an outside porch in front of a small Japanese garden, her slender legs dangling a black camisole made of silk and a thick white overcoat of cotton material, she turns away from the cold. From a distance, her swaying waist-length crimson hair makes it hard for her to go unnoticeable.

Making a beautiful smile full of wonderment, she looked up at the night sky. Her enchanting blue-green eyes reflected the gentle light coming from the full moon and twinkling stars scattered across the northern hemisphere.

She is heiress to the Gremory Clan, a family who expresses great love to its relatives, friends and even servants. Right now, she is staying at her friend's residence. A shrine.

"_Ne_, Akeno, the stars are so pretty tonight. Don't you agree?"

"Indeed they are, Rias."

Akeno Himejima came and kneeled a close distance to her friend bringing with her a tray holding a small tea set. Even at a young age, her physical features give her the allure of a mature woman. Her long black hair is tied up in a ponytail, showing the nape of the neck which is traditionally associated with a female's charm in Japan. Living in a shrine, she makes it a custom of wearing a _miko's_ clothing. A white _haori_ conceals her ample bosoms while her _hakama's_ red color bleeds into the dimness of the garden's comforting mood.

She poured green tea on two cups and gave one of them to Rias.

The Gremory heiress receives the cup using her right hand to hold it on the side while the left hand steadies the cup from the bottom. She sips tea gracefully like an _Ojou-sama_ would.

"Thanks Akeno. The taste and texture is exquisite."

"Your welcome.. How is she feeling? Our little one.. She looks calm now."

Just on Rias' left side, a frail petite girl sleeps and rests her head on the Gremory's lap. Having pajamas for sleepwear, her white hair tries to hide a shade of redness on the edges of her eyes and cheeks. A tear from her right eye fell to the side of her head where she makes contact with her master's thigh.

"Apparently, she was crying earlier and whispered '_Onee-chan'_ at times."

A look of concern shows on Rias' face and puts down her teacup on a placeholder.

She strokes the white hair of the girl named Koneko Toujou with affection.

"I can be her '_Onee-sama'_ from now on. Oh, I know! Let's sleep together tonight and tomorrow she may open up on whatever makes her sad."

"Yes, that might be a good idea. But we should refrain from asking about the tragedy that happened at her previous home. She is a special case, Rias, given that Sirzechs-sama granted her protection and adopted her to household Gremory."

"Hmmm, I guess I have to give him a more sincere thanks. Though it should not give him a reason to be so clingy to me."

"I share your sentiment on that matter. Fufufu."

Akeno takes a sip from her cup and enjoys the taste of warm tea. A bit of her tongue sticks out to lick her upper lip, making it glisten with tender pink.

Night has always been a favorite time for the both of them. They feel more vitality when moving around. Their senses are far more attuned to their surroundings in the darkness. During daytime, it makes it a bit hard to move about just because a small bit of tingling sensation makes themselves self-conscious. Yet, a small amount of starlight or moonlight is enough for them to look much farther and look at things much clearer than an average human could see.

Out of the blue, a rare chance came as what seems like a meteorological event is happening. A dot of light shines luminously leaving a trail of reddish glow among the stars. As it inches its way across the sky, both girls caught it with subtle attention without the aid of a telescope.

"You see that Akeno? A falling star! So pretty! Let's make a wish!"

"_Ara_, _ara_, falling stars last only briefly Rias, this one is different. I've seen things like that before when I come up the mountains, from what I can tell that is a comet from the way it produces a tail. Though It looks rather odd, its glow is red.. crimson.. almost like—"

"Like it's the color of my beautiful hair, right? It's shining so prettily!"

Rias pointed to it enthusiastically but the bright trailing object disappeared just as it looked to go past behind the moon.

"_Ara, ara_.. It's gone now. Let's bring Koneko inside the shrine before she catches a cold."

Akeno took Koneko lightly off Rias' lap and carried the petite girl with both her arms. She made several small steps towards the shrine but turned back to see what is bothering her close friend.

"Rias, what's the matter?"

"Ah-uh, it's nothing. For a while there, I thought the moon seem to have split and disappeared on me."

The Gremory heiress has a confused look and a cute pout on her face.

The young miko glanced up to see the moon still hung up in the sky.

"Fufufu, O-_Tsuki_-_sama_ won't leave us anytime soon."

"_Mou_.. You're mean Akeno. I thought you love me. We're friends, you should believe me even for a bit."

Waving her arms comically sideways, she tries to gain sympathy from the young _miko_.

"I love you Rias. Sorry, I wanted to tease you even for just a little. Fufufu."

"_Hidoi_.. Well that's fine, as long as you won't make it a habit. Let's turn in for the night. We'll be meeting with Sona tomorrow to introduce her to my newest piece and the latest addition to our family."

After a brief trip to the ladies' room to wash up and finish their nightly oral hygiene, the girls changed to their _yukata._ Although Rias preferred sleeping without clothes, she is just as fine with the yukata as long as she can shed off her lingerie as it feels too restricting.

Sliding close the _shoji_ doors, the three girls retreated to the comfort of the shrine's bedroom where Akeno prepared three _futon_ beds setting them side by side to each other. They laid down.

"_Oyasumi_ Akeno. You too Koneko."

"_Oyasumi-nasai_ Rias."

"—_yasumi_…"

The smallest girl among the three let out small voice and buried her face on Rias' chest, curling her body. Startled by the sudden skin contact, the young heiress embraced her servant with an ever affectionate embrace. Akeno looked on and felt the same happiness the first time she met Rias, saved her from despair, and then took her in as a closely trusted member of the Gremory family.

Rias Gremory, fourteen years of age.

Akeno Himejima, fourteen years of age.

Koneko Tojou, eleven years of age.

\

* * *

><p>\<p>

Outside Earth, the Moon lies in ruin, destroyed.

A massive object about 40 kilometers in size struck the far side of the moon at a tremendous speed of 200 kilometers per second, creating a crater more than 10,000 kilometers wide. It penetrated the moon's crust and shattered its mantle into 3 major portions, causing subterranean fractures propagating from one side of the equator.

Much of the lunar surface is devastated by the planet wide pyroclastic shockwave and ejecta transforming the barren lunar mares back into oceans of partially molten rocks. Large scales earthquakes caused upheavals and fissures on the ground due to renewed seismic activity. Magma erupted and rocks as huge as boulders were ejected in extremely high heat and pressure, flinging out and bouncing off each as they try to escape the moon's gravity.

From the impact crater's molten basin, rose the silhouette of a massive creature with a height of more than 40,000 meters, it forced its way out from deep within the moon's outer core. It then began expanding its wings to a span of around 130,000 meters and floated several feet above the lunar surface, melted rocks and debris falling off from its body. Its jaws, clenching a titanic white obelisk with pulsating glyph-like symbols inscribed on each every side.

It is a Genesis Marker, taken from the core of Alpha Centauri B's exoplanet.

Under the massive strength of its jaws, the creature crushes the obelisk horizontally. Out from this heavily ferrous-white granite structure gushed out a torrent of emerald light which submerged the entirety of Earth's satellite, hiding its scars of devastation. Vortices of plasma swirled, creating an unusual lunar atmosphere. High-pressure magma erupted from the lunar depths jetting out to a height of a couple hundred feet before raining back down in the maelstrom of energy.

\

* * *

><p>\<p>

Kyoto, Japan, the site of _Fushimi Inari-Taisha_ shrine.

A young beautiful woman wearing a _jūnihitoe_ collapses on her knees inside a _honden, _a temple building serving as a sanctuary for a _kami_. The room's interior is lit by several candle lights surrounding her in a wide circle formation. Her long, silky, golden hair reaches the smooth varnished floorboards. Beads of sweat trickled on her pale skin, from her forehead to her cheeks then precipitates from her chin.

She breathes heavily, painfully.

"It took every strength I can muster to cast magic of this magnitude. I can no longer feel its presence."

She inhales deeply, then releases the air from her lungs out her mouth at a staggered pace. The exhaled air forms a mist which condenses on her lips, making them visibly moist in the ambient light.

"This calamity is but an omen for events that have yet come to pass.. I pray that people of this world be spared from an ill-deserved fate and let them go on with their ordinary lives."

"As long as I exist, I will maintain this peace. The hearts of the faithful should not be tainted by fear and despair, or else chaos will.. "

Her arms and hands trembled as she lifted them. She clasps her hands holding an _o-fuda_ as she closed her golden eyes in deep trance and continued her mantra with unfettered determination.

Yasaka, more than a thousand years of age.

\

* * *

><p><strong>[ Author's Note: ]<strong>

* * *

><p>\<p>

Update: Made grammar corrections. Created DxD universe's timeline and sequence of events. Enjoy reading.

This is a work of fanfiction based on the light novel and anime of High School DxD.

Any similarities to real people, characters, events, and organizations depicted in this story are entirely fan-fictional.


	4. Chapter 3: Descension

**[ CHAPTER 3: DESCENSION ]**

* * *

><p>\<p>

Three years passed.

_Rome_, the capital of Italy.

At its heart, the _Vatican City_.

A woman wearing an attire comprising of a black habit walks down a flight of stairs. The sound of her shoe heels hitting polished marble echoes in the corridors of the monastery. She holds a couple of books tucked between her embracing arms and chest, the flat surface presses against her breasts. Her blonde hair mostly hidden beneath her coif and a black veil.

As she exits the building, she feels the warmth of the morning sun as it rises from the east but then a small cold breeze brushes past her. It is the first month of the year, spring has not yet arrived.

Outside the monastery compound, she continues walking downhill along a concrete pathway. Everywhere she looks, a many diverse species of plants can be found. Oak trees, palm trees, and pine trees stand amongst the Bermuda grass. A large variety of roses, orchids, tulips, and chrysanths are grown on a multitude of flowerbeds.

She smiled as she thought of the two students currently under her tutelage.

"We made good progress this past year. If they succeed in training, we'll have two bearers of _Excalibur_."

A group of people on a tour at the Vatican Gardens waved at her as they pass by Saint Peter's memorial. She greeted them with a slight bow and carried on. After crossing a street, a _gendarme_ gave a salute as she moved into Belvedere Courtyard. It took a few minutes to reach the library entrance but as soon as she tries to open the double-doors, she stopped.

"Eh...?" A cold shiver ran from her arms to her back.

It is a rare, alien feeling she has not felt for many years. One of helplessness from an extremely dangerous foe.

She did not fear for herself. It is an emotion she has always overcame with faith and the gift of courage from the Lord Almighty God. Instead, she felt scared for the laypeople and especially for the innocent who know nothing of the potential risks that this particular situation can cause. Her mind went into a state of silent overdrive and put into action the most efficient plan possible.

"My Lord, grant me strength."

\

* * *

><p>\<p>

Inside the _Vatican Museums_.

The woman in a black habit stands singly in front of Michelangelo's _Last Judgment_, within the spacious Sistine Hall. This museum interior is filled with many paintings on the walls, columns and ceiling radiating with a yellowish glow. Even for just a while, the scene brought her back to a time when the Italian _Renaissance_ was at its peak. She takes a slow, deep breath and walks into the Apostolic Library reading room, her eyes alert with vigilance. Shelves of catalogued books and manuscripts are a prominent sight inside the Vatican library. Likewise, the limited number of scholars and academics can be seen moving about and sitting at the reading tables doing their research.

After depositing the books on top of the librarian's desk, she started moving up the second floor. She glides her left hand along the balustrade's handrail while keeping sight of the spaces between the lined up bookcases and bookshelves.

There.

A bit lost in thought, she finds the person of interest leaning on the opposite side of the wall reading a book written in old Latin. A male human approximately in his mid-20s, visibly a bit more than six feet tall. Dark-haired, fair complexion, and wearing a black cassock, the man could easily pass as part of the clergy.

All her senses points towards him. Not a hint of surprise shows on her face, just a calm look and her hands held together at the waistline.

("I need to send him to a remote location and restrict his movements.")

She thought as she makes her approach.

"Pardon me for my rudeness, good sir. If you would so kindly follow me outside, we have to address a security concern regarding your visit here in the Vatican."

"General security in the Vatican is handled by the _gendarmerie_ and not by nuns. Perhaps this situation calls for an introduction, in order to reach some form of understanding."

He closed the book with one hand and returned it to its original place on a shelf. He gave a small, courteous smile and his open right hand placed on his chest.

"I am Zess Arcazard. It's a pleasure to meet you." A slight bow.

"I am Griselda Quarta. I am an appointed exorcist of the Roman Catholic Church and chief instructor to those blessed with the holy gift to expel the forces of supernatural evil."

She never expected to have a civil conversation with a suspected demon. Nevertheless, intelligence gathering is a risky proposition best avoided when there is so much at stake.

"…I have this impression that I am being suspected of something." He makes a conjecture.

"You're a malevolent soul, perhaps a demon or devil. To trespass sacred grounds, you wouldn't think your presence would go undetected by most veteran exorcists, would you?"

There was a pause after the statement. Tension formed as her azure eyes met his, a shade of metallic gold. Their casual expressions are replaced by one of seriousness.

"I am not what you assume. This library might contain clues to information I seek, that is why I'm here. Though my existence alarmed you, I am not an enemy of the Vatican state and its people, I assure you."

Deceit is a demon's ploy, a devil's tongue filled with lies. She would never fall prey to either of those.

"Even if what you say is true, your hidden motives are ones that can never be trusted. I will not cast a blind eye on a dire threat right in front of me. Come." She gestures at him.

"As much as I would like escort a young lady such as yourself, I have to decline your offer." He prepares to take his leave.

The woman's body moved. During the momentary blink of his eyes, she crossed the 2 meter distance and grabbed the man by the throat. She whispered.

"First, flattery will get you nowhere. Second, _[Redeō]."_

In an instant, they both vanished into thin air without any sound. The few globules of light dispersing as they floated downwards to the floor are the only trace of a man and a woman.

\

* * *

><p>\<p>

Off the coast of Italy.

The _Tuscan_ archipelago.

About twenty thousand feet above the island of _Montecristo_, two figures are falling from the sky. Upon closer observation, these two are figures of a male and female. The male is a suspected demon disguised as a human wearing a black cassock while the female is an exorcist wearing a black habit.

The man's name, Zess Arcazard.

The woman's name, Griselda Quarta.

Barreling in the atmosphere with their clothes flailing, they spin and fall through the sky at 200 kilometers per hour. Channeling her life-force to maintain her body heat and functions, she fought against the possibility of frostbite from temperatures at about -50 degree Celsius. Within 10 seconds of exposure to freezing and turbulent air, frostnip starts forming on her skin.

Even as she struggled from being disrobed, the shoes and socks came off her feet as with her coif and veil becoming undone. Her breasts wobbling, her long, blonde hair unraveled to the ferocity of the oncoming winds. On her right hand, she concentrates on a glyph inscribed on a silver ring.

"_[Ventus]."_

A field of holy aura coated her entire body allowing her to maneuver in the air with great mobility. To defeat her foe, she brought him to an environment where she has the most advantage and the opponent's movements are limited. Accelerating towards the man, her right hand shimmers.

"_[Dextera]."_

"_[Gladius]!"_

Immediately, her right hand manifested a sword made of pure light and began an overhead arching motion. Zess shifted back his focus towards Griselda. He grabs the blade with his left hand and crushes it into shining particles.

The exorcist is not fazed. She axle-spins and lands a _[Ventus]-_assisted side kick to his abdomen, the force of the kick's recoil pushed them 60 feet apart.

"_[Sinistra]."_

"_[Gladius]!"_

Now, both hands brandish the swordof light, the left one is reverse-gripped. She propels even faster through the air towards him. Her body twirls clockwise, making three rotations per second. A whirlwind of blades forms and charges towards Zess.

He accurately followed the arcs of light and catches both swords, crushing them to particles of light. However, the exorcist is gone from his field of view. The swords were decoy.

"_[Magna Pilum]."_

A javelin made of light, 5 meters long, hits him at almost instantaneous speed. It stabs him center at the torso with great momentum. But instead of piercing through, the pyramid tip is stopped on contact with the cassock's black fabric, creating white sparks and reverberating sounds. He crushed the javelin yet he felt another strong blow to his body. He flinched at the pain.

Griselda struck him at high-speed_._ Their collision sends them in a careening dive headfirst, _freeflying_ at a terminal velocity of 410 kilometers per hour. They punched through a stratocumulus cloud at an altitude of 2,500 feet. Zess quickly noticed that the woman had blanked out and fallen unconscious. Without a moment's hesitation, he caught her hands and pulls her in a position where he is behind her back. He encased her in a tight protective embrace, securing her head, neck, shoulders, elbows, arms, and hands. He clenches his teeth.

They hit shallow water close to the shores of _Cala Maestra_.

A tremendous amount of seawater is splashed upwards, creating a localized shower rain and filling the air with heavy moisture. Ripples form and bubbles float in a concentric fashion.

A few seconds more, a man emerges from the waves clutching a woman in his arms. He marches with the weight of two people, clothes saturated with seawater, the constant motion of waves crashing seems to sabotage his footing on submerged sand. Each step feels heavier than the last but he perseveres.

He reaches dry land.

Dropping to his knees, he slowly laid the blonde woman flat on her back under the shade of a large olive tree.

"Lady Griselda." He called to her monotonously.

There is no response. She is not breathing, her wet clothes clinging to her pale skin and her body cold. The man named Zess twitched at this person lying in front of him. Witnessing this woman losing her life because she fought him, oddly irritates him.

"After all that, how can I just let you end up like this?"

He brushes the strands of her blonde hair to the side of her face.

The air around him warmed and created a spiraling updraft. The leaves of the olive tree turned vibrant dark green then it bloomed scores of white feather-like flowers.

He keeps her still and tilts her head back with his right hand. He places his left hand's fingers under her chin and opens her mouth. He inhales air and bows down. His lips touches hers. He seals her mouth with his as water drips from his hair and trickles down her face. He exhaled air gently, her chest rose albeit slightly. They part lips. He takes another deep breath and seals her mouth again. The artificial respiration process allowed oxygen and something else to be absorbed to her bloodstream.

Still kneeling by her side, he brings his broad shoulders over her body. He puts the heel of his left hand over her _sternum_ a bit above the _solar plexus _then places his right palm over the left hand in position. With his arms straight, he begins chest compressions on her. After a number downward presses, he gives her another two breaths of air.

She coughs and writhes as she instinctively tries to breathe for herself.

Her body is turned to the side to ease her breathing. She sense someone mildly stroking her back muscles to alleviate her pain. She feels the strange warmth from someone's hand permeating her back into her heart and lungs until every last discomfort in her body is gone. It is the most relieving sensation she has ever experienced in her life.

She narrowly opens her eyes and sees the glimmer of sunlight passing through the gaps of flowers and leaves. She falls asleep.

\

* * *

><p><strong>[ Author's Note: ]<strong>

* * *

><p>\<p>

There will be expositions on the next chapter but I'll keep them as short as possible.

Send me feedback. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

This is a work of fanfiction based on the light novel and anime of High School DxD.

Any similarities to real people, characters, events, and organizations depicted in this story are entirely fan-fictional.


	5. Chapter 4: Inheritors of the Holy Swords

**[ CHAPTER 4: INHERITORS OF THE HOLY SWORDS ]**

* * *

><p>\<p>

2nd floor, inside a corner room of a 3-storey building.

_Mater Ecclesia_ convent.

The sky is dim.

Ambient light illuminates the room interior. From an open window, the cold morning air seeps in. Near the wall, there is a single bed where a woman sleeps soundly. The side of her head rests on a soft pillow. Her body curls up under a thick blanket. The slight rise and fall of the fabric denotes the relaxed breathing of this blonde woman.

Griselda Quarta.

She gradually wakes up at the sound of pigeons cooing and flapping their wings outside. Her body seems to refuse parting away with the coziness of her bed.

("Where am I?")

Her eyes wander and spots the familiar upholstery. There is a wooden chair facing the bed. On top of a study table, there is a hand-carry bag which she recognizes as hers. She spots the open closet where her clothes are kept.

("I see, I'm back at the convent… my apartment bedroom?")

She pulled the blanket over her head to sleep a bit more. Suddenly, she recalled the events at the library, the man in a black apparel, and how she fought him. She tossed away the blanket and quickly sat up, her disheveled hair flowed to her shoulders.

"Why am I back here?"

Sitting on the bed, she noticed that she is only wearing a white cotton blouse and panties.

("How did I change into these clothes?")

As her feet touch the floor to stand up, she recognizes minute traces of power in the air. Three of them are all too familiar to her, they are the holy swords, _Durandal, Excalibur Destruction_, and _Excalibur Mimic_. Aside from the swords, there is one other presence and this time it scared her. It is from that man she fought.

She shuddered.

("How can he be here? It's not possible…")

The convent building is blessed by priests and granted it with divine protection. As an instructress to the wielders of the Holy Swords, she personally set up multi-layered wards to mask the presence of the holy artifacts from extrasensory perception and detection.

A thought flashed in her mind.

("Could it be that this is what the enemy is seeking for all along? A plan to steal the Holy Swords!?")

Her mouth agape, her breathing quickens, almost hyperventilating. Much more important than the Holy Swords, she loved her two apprentices like family.

"No! This can't be! My students have no chance against that monster!"

She dashes out the room and up the stairs barefooted, tears falling every step of the way.

Because of her inability and recklessness, not only she has placed the city and its residents in an unprecedented danger but she has placed her apprentices in mortal peril. A situation where there is no chance of survival, if they choose not to escape but to fight.

Armed with a sword of light on each hand, she bursts out the top floor terrace, slashing and breaking the door apart off its hinges. The thought of them killed, lying in the pool of their own blood made her scream.

"IRINA!"

"XENOVIA!"

She sees them, wearing their reinforced Kevlar-composite battle outfits with carbon fiber-reinforced boots and gloves, sitting on the ledge of the terrace. The two girls almost cried in tears at the sight of their beautiful teacher. They stand haphazardly and try to approach her but the dual-wielding teacher closed in on them much faster.

"Sister Griselda, I'm so happy you're alright! How are you feeling? We were really worried!"

Irina, the girl with a light brown twin-tailed hair chimed.

("Sister Griselda is so cool and… daring!")

The blue-haired girl named Xenovia has her hands cover her mouth.

"I'm so glad both of you are unharmed."

As her guardian instinct kicked in, Griselda positioned her students behind her to protect them. She came face to face again with the man she fought, who is now wearing a long-sleeved shirt and black pants. It is as she feared most, the sacred weapons are already in the possession of this dangerous foe. All three Holy Swords revolves around the man in a lateral orbit, the tip of their blades pointing down.

_Excalibur Destruction_, a triple-bladed arming sword with axeblades for a crossguard.

_Excalibur Mimic_, in the form of a _shinken_.

_Durandal_, an oversized _spatha_ comparable to a _zanbato_.

"Zess Arcazard, you are a wretched creature. Those are the Holy Swords of the Church! You have no right to lay your hands upon them! Return them at once!"

Standing on the opposite side across them, he gives her a scrutinizing look. He grabs both _Excalibur Destruction_, and _Excalibur Mimic _by the fuller of the blade.

"Irina, Xenovia, retrieve your swords."

"Yes, sir." Xenovia answered and marched.

"Alright mister!" Irina replied and slid past by her instructress.

"Wait!"

The blonde woman tries to stop them but both girls had already hurried over towards him. They receive the Holy Swords by the hilt. Gradually, a field of holy energy enveloped them and they felt a surge of power run from their hands to the rest of their bodies.

"…A-amazing. How can _Excalibur Destruction_ exert this much power and yet still be manageable!?"

Xenovia exclaimed while going through some basic sword stances.

"Not only that, my body feels lighter and _Excalibur Mimic_ corresponds more swiftly to my intentions."

Irina transforms the Holy Sword into a whip, then a quarterstaff and then back to its _shinken_ form.

Both novices continued inspecting the Holy Swords, unable to hide their glee and newfound appreciation for the man who they think is a weapon master.

Meanwhile, Zess takes _Durandal_ by the steel grip with his right hand and raises it at chest level enough to see his reflection on the blade's smooth surface. The air coalesces around the weapon, its blue chromed metal blade shimmers and produces a low-pitched vibrating sound. In a split second, the Holy Sword is completely encased in brilliant white light. The wave of holy energy running the entire length of the golden edge, now visible to the naked eye, flows towards the hand that holds it in place. Before long, the man is shielded in a protective barrier of Holy aura.

The three exorcists are in awe as they watch this spectacle unfold. It is a rare glimpse of the potential hidden within the Holy Sword _Durandal_ which grants its wielder with immense strength, both offensive and defensive. A minute passed, the man gives his remark while binding the sword back to its pseudo-dimensional seal.

"The original user of this weapon is formidable. It will take some time for me to adjust its compatibility for you, Xenovia." He informs.

"Eh… you don't have to rush it really, it's been said that the paladin hero, _Roland,_ wielded _Durandal_ to fight entire armies singlehandedly. I have a long way to go reach his level. But, I promise to train myself really hard until I'm worthy to wield it. For the time being, we'll stick to using the re-forged _Excaliburs_."

The blue-haired girl shrouds _Excalibur Destruction_ in a length of cloth until it's fully wrapped.

"Besides, we're still apprentices. But with Sister Griselda's guidance and the blessings of God, we'll become full-fledged exorcists in about a year or so."

Irina transforms _Excalibur Mimic_ into a silver bracelet and wears it on her left arm.

("…How is this possible?")

Griselda is stunned with what she is bearing witness to. First, this contradicts her initial evaluation that the man is either a high level demon or devil since the mere presence of Holy Swords are effective deterrents against their kind. Second, she realizes the number of _[attacks of opportunity]_ which the man never took advantage, proving that this man is neither an assassin, mercenary, bounty hunter, nor terrorist. Finally, this person who she categorizes as an extremely high-risk threat is now potentially a prime Holy Sword candidate.

("Unbelievable. Not only can he fine-tune the _Excaliburs_ to a point that they match Irina's and Xenovia's capacities, he is also able to release _Durandal's_ power to an extent never seen before and bring its massive holy aura under complete control. With this I can confirm that he has some level of psychometric ability.")

Deep in her thoughts, she is unaware that the person of her focus is right in front of her.

"Be mindful of your surroundings. Here, take this." He place over her shoulders a black trench coat.

"…huh?" She was brought out of her stupor, the swords of light fizzled from her hands.

"You know the weather can be unforgiving thus it isn't wise to remain [um] not fully dressed." He pulls up the coat's hood over her head, hiding her stiff facial expression. Only her mouth is seen.

"Haaa…" As her warm breath escapes, it becomes visible as a white puff in the air. Only then his words sank in.

"…of course, I've never…"

Her words trailed off as she looked down at her clothes. A black trench coat hangs from her shoulders covering most of her feminine body but shows a narrow vertical gap where she can see a white cotton blouse and a piece of lingerie. The pupils of her eyes went wide.

As blood ran up her head, her cheeks blushed a deep shade of pink.

Just for her, the world turns silent.

(The sound of her heartbeat.)

The only thing she can hear.

The only thing she can feel.

"Haa… haaa… haaa…"

She tries to control her breathing but it does not stop the throbbing from racing faster. The urge to escape this shamelessness overcomes her. She turns her body around clockwise to flee but she stumbles sideways out of balance as her left foot got caught on her right ankle. Because the cement floor is as cold as the winter air, both her hands and feet have numbed.

("My students… I can't let them see me fall for something like this…")

She braces herself to hit the floor.

However, the expected thud never came instead she falls on the clutches of the man who she will soon come to despise for a different reason. She feels his hands touching her pale skin.

"KYAAAAA!"

Griselda lets out a flustered cry of embarrassment and starts squirming. But with her shoulders and thighs securely held up by the man's arms, it is next to impossible to even break free not while her hands are unwilling to discard the coat that is keeping what is left of her self-respect.

"Release me! Let go of me you brute!"

She protested to the man but he remains eerily silent.

And then she felt it.

("…this aura…")

The surrounding air temperature gradually increased within moments. Then it flows around like a breeze at the peak of spring rising up the cliff of a mountain. The familiar feeling allowed her to recall a memory of seeing the flickering light of the sun under a shade of a tree whose branches bloomed with dark green leaves and white feathery flowers. Someone was with her at that time, massaging her back with a warm hand.

("…was it him?")

Sensation to her hands and feet quickly returns to normal. She tries to peer from under the coat's hood but she is startled to find her two apprentices at the side observing her.

"Teacher, how does it feel to be carried like a princess?"

Irina asked grinning while clasping a sweater jacket and slippers which she procured from a nearby duffel bag.

The blonde starts squirming again until she spots the clothes her apprentice brought to her.

"Kindly give me those. Were you the one rummaging through my closet?"

Griselda questions the teasing girl.

"Teacher, I ask you first. Don't try changing the subject."

The apprentice counters her instructress while giving the sweater jacket and putting down the slippers.

"I'd like to stand now, please."

The man gently lowered her legs so she can slip her feet into the closed slippers. She stands and straightens her back to correct her posture while hugging the soft sweater. There was a bit of silence until Xenovia broke it.

"Zess, is it going to be my turn next? I want to experience it too." Much enthusiasm is seen on the girl's face.

"Definitely, not!" Griselda gave a fast rebuttal.

"Awww… no fair, you're hogging him all to yourself, sister."

The blue-haired girl's enthusiasm is replaced with disappointed expression as what looks like a dark cloud hung over her head.

"Yeah, yeah! Teacher wants him all to herself! Woohoo!"

Irina teases as jumps up and down like a rabbit behind Xenovia.

"That's not it, you shameless girls! Come here and I'll lock you up in those tiny cells underground!"

The two girls definitely wouldn't want to be confined down the cellar. They fled giggling away while their sister-in-arms teacher gave chase.

Zess Arcazard looked on as the girls scrambled down the staircase. He thought of Irina and Xenovia, who apparently had roped him into their training.

("What a fun bunch, they really are. I wouldn't mind their company.")

The dawn sky changed colors. The distant scattered clouds turned orange to gold as the sun rises from the east.

("The next Great Celestial War will likely annihilate most resident supernatural factions. Extraplanar creatures have already started trickling in to desolate this planet, so far this world's military has fared well against them. However, the abominations and outsiders that comes next will be nigh unstoppable by human standards.")

A peculiar thought came to mind.

("Aren't Behemoth and Leviathan already here as trump cards? Anything caught between the two of them, would leave not much of a trace. Sending [me] only proves that God worries too much.")

Gazing at the moon, he still marvels at the grand magic hiding the true form of Earth's natural satellite. If compelled to uncover the caster's identity, the journey will take him to the country of Japan.

\

* * *

><p>\<p>

Seven in the morning.

1st floor, dining room.

Several nuns are taking their breakfast. Three of them are female exorcists dressed in simple, white, long-sleeved gowns recently caught and lectured by a disgruntled _Mother Superiora. _The two novice exorcists, Irina Shidou and Xenovia Quarta, share a large loaf of _ciabatta_ bread. Both have a cup of hot chocolate to drink. Their exorcism instructress, Griselda Quarta, is having cappuccino while nibbling on breadsticks. She sighs.

"What a way to start the morning. I heard I slept almost the entire yesterday. Girls, did anything happen while I was asleep?" Griselda asks her two apprentices.

"We did lots of tactical and live combat exercises." Xenovia raises her hand to answer her legal guardian.

"Live combat exercises with whom?"

"With Zess." The two apprentices reply in unison.

"Tsk. Why am I not surprised?" The instructress forces a smile while a comical vein-mark appears on her head.

"Aside from being disarmed of our Holy Swords from the get-go, we didn't immediately trust him especially when he arrived carrying teacher in his arms."

"Ah, wa-wait—!? Didn't I arrive here my using my _[delayed-cast return spell]?_"

"Sister's _Redeō _glyph indeed activate but it seems Zess was the one who initiated the spell judging by how he held your hand. Mmm, it must have felt nice." Xenovia reaches for Griselda's hand and repeatedly strokes her sensitive palm.

"…s-stop it." She pulls her hand away, her face clearly looking flushed.

"Yahnn! Has Sister Griselda's maiden heart been captivated by this man?" The brunette girl asked teasingly.

"Hmph, never. Let's get back on topic, please."

"Sister, your nun habit was drenched in seawater, sand-ridden, and ripped in some places. We had no choice but to bathe you and change your clothes… hehehe." A clear sparkling fluid drips down from the side of Xenovia's mouth as she grins.

"Hoooooo… And where was Mr. Arcazard while you two where having your way with me? Your life depends on your answer my dear, dear Xenovia." The blue-haired girl is caught in a vice-like pinch and pulled on both cheeks by a visibly exasperated blonde woman.

"Zewwsh gwib aufswav gebuh—" Xenovia does her best to answer while tapping out in surrender.

"He was at the terrace the entire time. We weren't sure if he was being courteous." Irina answered for her partner. With the captor satisfied, the other girl is set free.

"Awwwww… that hurts." Xenovia complains while teary-eyed and her cheeks feeling sore.

"After we are sure that it is alright to leave teacher in her apartment room, we acquainted ourselves with Zess and successfully negotiated with him. The deal is to help him with research in exchange for training with us. The training is actually a cover to lure him into an entrapment operation set up at the _Barracks of the Swiss Guards_. We don't know his objectives but we assumed that he is a high-danger target for exorcism based on the evidences that Sister Griselda had battled him. Thus, we called on the cardinals, led by His Eminence Cardinal Constantine. Also, we coordinated with the elite Swiss Guards to help with capturing him since theft of powerful sacred artifacts is a national offense." Irina continued.

"That is a very good plan you've come up with together." The instructress praises her students.

"Thank you Sister Griselda. However, it didn't work as it should. The holy rite, _[Magnus Exorcismus], _had no effect on him although it initially slowed him down. From thereon, the Swiss Guards took action to safeguard the cardinals and us, unarmed exorcists. They engaged him with _MP7A1_ submachine guns loaded with consecrated silver-tipped armor-piercing rounds. To our surprise, the bullets disintegrated into particles of light upon contact with the fabric of his black clothing while those that graze the skin of his head or hands burn in a flicker of white flame. Subsequent shots even failed to land on him as the bullets lose momentum mid-air and harmlessly falls to the ground. Then the multi-layered holy barrier and silencing wards surrounding the barracks broke. We didn't know if Zess caused that but at that point, the operation ended due to the possibility of public panic." A bit of distress is seen on the girl's face.

"Did he fight back?" Griselda becomes concerned.

"Thankfully, he didn't. A private dialogue happened between him, Cardinal Constantine and a few Swiss Guards dressed in ballistic armor. Later, we learned that the Vatican State officially granted Mr. Zess Arcazard with permission to reclaim church estates or territories desecrated by supernatural elements as a unique-rank _adjurist_." Irina relaxes after telling this detail and she sips from her cup of hot chocolate.

"I see. That gives him special authority and privileges, like travel passes and diplomatic immunity in some countries, similar to what we have as appointed exorcists. Anything else he requested?"

"Free board and lodging to estates or territories that he can liberate and reclaim." It is Xenovia who interjects this time.

"A modest request. Very much like what Dulio sought for when he accepted exorcist duties. That Dulio is not around when there is case like this. He could have dealt with this Arcazard fellow in seconds." Griselda gave an off-handed remark.

Among the exorcists, Dulio Gesualdo is recognized as the strongest in history, capable of operating solo in high-risk missions. He is also renowned for wielding the famed sacred gear, _[Zenith Tempest]._

"Ehem."

They hear the voice of the convent's _Mother Superiora_. The three exorcists greet her and they all settle down on the dining table.

"Ladies, I bring you a fax handed over to me by Cardinal Constantine, acquired through the humble behest of the Papal office. He says it will help, you three, gain crucial insight and make better decisions as exorcists of the Church. Please read this carefully. Always pray and have faith in our Lord Almighty God." The nun informs them, hands over a long brown envelope to Griselda and then bows to leave.

"Thank you very much, _Mother Superiora." _Griselda bows in return.

"Is it our next assignment?" Both apprentices asks.

Griselda sits in the middle while Irina and Xenovia take positions close beside her. They begin reading silently. The document is watermarked with the word [CLASSIFIED].

\

* * *

><p>\<p>

[Compiled cross-referenced data regarding **[Code: RIESEN]** and **[Code: ZERSTÖRER]**

\

[Entry I:]

[Reported by: NATO Maritime Command]

[Location: Tyrrhenian Sea]

[Mobilized: (multi-national) 1x fleet carrier, 20x frigates, 250x strike aircrafts and helicopters]

[NATO Response Fleet encountered six (super-class) specimens of colossal cephalopods. Each individual's visible body rose above sea level measured approximately 120 to 130 feet. 6 frigates were capsized by giant tentacles approximately 2,500 to 3,000 feet in length. Targets were marked hostile and given a designation, [Code: RIESEN] fleet engaged. Noted that although slow-moving, targets were all but impervious to most ordinances except for Tomahawk and Harpoon missiles. Encountered unknown human collaborator, who participated in the theater of war, devoid of military equipment, and largely contributed to the incineration of the six aforementioned targets. All naval personnel rescued, no casualties. Nameless collaborator is designated as [Code: ZERSTÖRER].

\

[Entry II:]

[Reported by: Joint Task Force Command - Egyptian Armed Forces and Israel Defense Forces]

[Location: Sinai Desert, Egypt]

[Mobilized: 1,000x main-battle tanks, 200x artillery pieces, 430x strike aircrafts and helicopters]

[Egyptian EC2 surveillance aircraft spotted 3000-3,500 (mega-class) specimens of giant deathstalkers 60 kilometers northwest of Hasna and 20 kilometers south of Lake Bardawil. Each individual specimen has a corresponding height, width, and length at least 15x20x50 in feet. Targets, marked [RIESEN], headed towards the direction of an Egyptian forward army base and an Israeli airforce base near the border. Lynx-EXTRA and Sakr-series MLRS fail to inflict damage to targets. A joint military task force of between Egypt and Israel were mobilized. UAV drones and F-16 jets, on bombing runs, observed a human subject diverting and routing targets. Dispatched armored columns comprised of M1 Abrams and Merkava units. Flanking tank squads employing _mounted eschelon formation,_ prove effective in eliminating the targets using [ZERSTÖRER] as bait. No military casualties.]

\

[Entry III:]

[Reported by: United States Fleet Forces Command]

[Location: Northern Atlantic Ocean]

[Mobilized: 2x fleet carriers, 2x cruisers, 8x frigates, 4x submarines, 180x strike aircrafts and helicopters]

[US Navy Northern Atlantic fleet received distress calls from two Virginia-class submarines 1,200 kilometers off the east coast of Maine. The submarines warn them that 9 unidentifiable sonar signatures have crippled their ballast systems. Carrier Strike Group (Alpha) and (Bravo) arrived hours later only to meet a hostile pod of whales. Targets, marked [RIESEN], are (super-class) specimens of colossal mutated sperm whales. The pod consist of 9 individual whales each more than 2,000 feet in length displacing about 1,600 metric tons of water. Escort frigates and helicopters began lobbing high-yield depth charges and acoustic torpedoes, eliminating 5 targets. [ZERSTÖRER] shielded an Aegis cruiser's port-side from hostile ramming maneuvers. Above-mentioned collaborator had incinerated the remaining hostiles and assisted in raising the stricken subs using adrift icebergs as lifting platforms. All submarine personnel rescued. No casualties.]

\

[Entry IV:]

[Reported by: Moscow Air Forces Command]

[Location: Yamal Peninsula, Siberia]

[Mobilized: 41x strike aircrafts]

[Two squadrons of MiG-31BM were scrambled from Russia's Central Military District to intercept hostile targets in the Yamal Peninsula. Long-range radar identify 3 large signatures which have no known IFF. R-37 long-range missiles were launched until there was no radar contact. Upon close terrain inspection, pilots report [ZERSTÖRER] conducting clearing ops on impact sites of targets marked [RIESEN]. Description of targets as (super-class) specimens of colossal winged-reptiles or wyrms, at least 200 feet in length. No casualties.]

\

* * *

><p>\<p>

Silence continued on as the three exorcists finished reading the first page of the document. They went over the following 10 pages which contains further entries of analogous information regarding [RIESEN] and [ZERSTÖRER]. The last page is a memo.

\

* * *

><p>\<p>

To: United Nations Security Council

From: UN Intelligence and Analysis Division

Subject: Threat Report and Assessment for **[Code: RIESEN]** and **[Code: ZERSTÖRER]**

Regarding [Code: RIESEN]

During the past three years, incidents involving [Code: RIESEN] targets were dealt with efficiently with minimal casualties to the military for almost all member nations. However, the cause of the incidents remain absolutely unknown. Incidentally, media coverage have increased public approval for more advanced weapons systems and defense technology. DNA anaylsis of the creatures in this report is made impossible due to their complete incineration. Subsequent occurrence of [Code: RIESEN] targets have ceased altogether.

Regarding [Code: ZERSTÖRER]:

Existence of the subject is well-kept from mass media and public knowledge. The subject is updated from _unknown force_ to _friendly force_ category with a status as _special collaborator _in the military. Given such notion, the subject is relatively harmless to general populace and safe to be left alone, no surveillance required. Government and police agencies must not interfere with the subject's activities and abide by a (_no questions asked policy_).

If subject is encountered, use of extreme caution and maximum tolerance are advised. Subject is potentially lethal if provoked. There is no applicable countermeasure against the subject with our current level of technology, if whenever, the subject turns hostile. Should the subject enter civilian or military restricted areas or installations, VIP-access and minor security detail must be provided. Conversely, there are no recorded instances where the subject retaliated when struck by friendly fire. A plan to turn [ZERSTÖRER] into a permanent asset must be drafted in the soonest possible time. Attached to file is a high-resolution photo of the subject.

\

* * *

><p>\<p>

"Zerstörer… Zess Arcazard." Griselda mutters calmly as both she and her apprentices look at the image.

"This is clearly him, no doubt about it." Irina confirms with a tense voice.

"And evidence of his three years' worth of battle experience. Amazing."

Xenovia trembles with excitement. A huge grin is seen on her face while sweat formed on the skin of her face. An aura of holy energy spills from the unseen Holy Sword _Durandal,_ as if responding to adrenaline that is stirring in her body.

"Sister Griselda, can we... trust him? I doubt he is truly human but he is now our ally, right?" Irina poised her questions.

"Reading this raises more mysteries that answers. He's still hiding something. Though clearly not an ally we can fully trust, we are fortunate that he isn't an enemy now who we have to face." Griselda took another look at the high-resolution photo of the man named Zess Arcazard.

("Hmph. You held back in our fight, didn't you? What a troublesome man.") She closes her eyes as she sips her cappuccino.

\

Griselda Quarta, twenty-five years of age.

Xenovia Quarta, sixteen years of age.

Irina Shidou, sixteen years of age.

\

* * *

><p><strong>[Author's Note:]<strong>

* * *

><p>\<p>

Feel free to send me a message. Enjoy reading.

This is a work of fanfiction based on the light novel and anime of High School DxD.

Any similarities to real people, characters, events, and organizations depicted in this story are entirely fan-fictional.

\

* * *

><p><strong>[Next Chapter Preview:]<strong>

* * *

><p>\<p>

"Liar!"

"Don't lie to me!"

"Please don't kill us... I don't want to die..."

"Why do this?"

"Sona... run..."

"It's not our fault we have become this way!"

"This world shall perish!"

"I'm Rias Gremory, what is your name?"


End file.
